Below Zero
by stayweirdxoxo
Summary: What if Anna didn't melt?
1. Chapter 1

_"The sound was so loud; it made the stabbing pain in my heart silence for a moment, only to reappear when I turned around to see my frozen sister. I felt like the air was clogged in my lungs, the blizzard stopped around me and I finally saw the source of the blinding noise, Han's shattered sword lay on the ground. Cut into jagged pieces, just like my foolish heart. Anna stood in a frozen protective position in front of where I was crying... She was trying to save me. I hugged her frozen figure in my arms._

_"Anna!" I screamed, wishing that her warmth would come back to me. It's happening again, I am holding her cold body again. I couldn't keep her safe; I couldn't show her that I can't stop this. Arendalle will forever be cold and I will forever need the isolation of the lonely room I spent my whole life in._

_She's gone, it echoed through me a thousand times. What do I do now? I murdered my own beautiful sister. I heard sobbing behind me; my blur fixed eyes saw a man crying onto his reindeer. He obviously loved her, who wouldn't love her? Anna, can we build a snowman?"_

"Anna!" I shot up from my bed, hoping it was all just a nightmare. It was all just a bad bad dream. I quickly dressed into a fine blue dress, that's the only colour I wear these days. I ran to her empty room, I could still smell her perfume. I closed my eyes and let it drown me; it was a floral smell, most probably pink roses, which used to be her favourite flower.

I finally managed to clamber outside, I used to enjoy guessing the weather in Arendalle, it used to be so unpredictable. But now the weather is me, every last sharp stabbing blizzard is another heart break inside of me. My breathing stopped again when I reached her. She was still frozen and protecting me, next to her was a gentle looking rose forged from ice. Kristoff never fails every morning to place it here. I wish I had someone like that; I looked into her preserved eyes. What was she thinking? Silly girl. She should have saved herself, not me. Oh the pain, a knife has been pressed through my lungs and piercing my heart with each movement I make.

I felt a stick poke me, Olaf's cheery smile glared through all the heartbreak.

"Good morning beautiful Queen Elsa," Olaf bowed, in the process losing his top half. I smiled and placed his head back onto his sculpted body.

"Olaf I can't get over anything anymore," I whispered, "my powers are getting worse, I can't save anyone anymore. It's been 2 weeks Olaf, people are dying of cold." He looked at me just like my father did,

"Elsa, you need someone to look after you and love you, not a frozen sister and a made up snowman." Olaf said, how could anyone look after me? How could I let someone in? I will freeze everything.

"I can't Olaf, I've hurt too many people." I cried out, his eyes sparked.

"Make someone then," he said "just put your whole essence into making something not your own."

"You are quite a smart snowman Olaf," I said

"Go go! Make something that you don't want to take back." He exclaimed whilst staring at Anna, the people of Arendalle call her The Lonely Princess Anna of Arendalle. But she wasn't alone, she was never alone.

"Do you want to build a snowman? I never see you anymore Elsa! Please!" little Anna called through the door in my head. She was alone. I was NEVER there for her. What was I doing all those years? Not caring for my beautiful darling sister, obviously.

"Stop thinking about her Elsa" Olaf yelled "get yourself to work!"

I ran back to the castle without another glance at Anna, Olaf thinks I can just forget her so easily but she will be forever be consuming my mind and thoughts. Her very name conjures up a spasm of memories inside of me.

"Now is not the time for thinking, Elsa. It's time for doing" I said to myself as I went down to the castle basement. May the experiments begin; time to see what I can finally do.

**Hello there! Welcome to my story! Ice cubes and the Frozen soundtrack kept me inspired. **

**Please stay tuned and stay weird! xx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Creation of Jack Frost

"_Isolation, understanding, courage, fun, clever..." _I chanted, randomly waving my hands. Nothing formed.

"Do you want a spell?" I asked the small platform.

"_Born of cold, knows the storm. _

_Has insides that are thick and torn,_

_Let it go_

_Formations of my soul form a boy_

_Who I cannot destroy or use as a toy_

_Make him perfect, perfect for me_

_I want some company _

_I am so so lonely_

_Help me..."_

It started to work, the snow from my hands gathered around the podium, it was so beautiful. Blues and silvers sprayed onto an invisible shape of a human, layer by layer. A blinding light forced to me fall over, I laughed in glee. Perhaps this is a new beginning; perhaps I can finally be with someone.

"Where am I?" a male voice exclaimed, my heart started to beat fast. I bolted up, there he was.

"Hello?" I called out to him; he immediately shot back but then caught my gaze. His eyes widened, as did mine.

"What's your name?" he asked, "you look so cold are you okay?"

"My name is Elsa and no I am just excited about my experiment."

"Oh where is it?" he said excitedly turning his head around the room.

"It's you." I whispered, his wide eyes were back on me. He reminded me of the childish eyes of little Anna. I felt tears coming out of my eyes, before I knew it I was sobbing on the floor.

"Hey hey hey! What's this? Tears? Elsa, what's wrong? Talk to me, beautiful." His arms were on me, they felt so warm. My head shot up, I stared into his silvery eyes which somehow matched his pale complexion and silver hair.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" he tensed suddenly

"Sorry must have just slipped out but you really are quite beautiful" he said, stroking a tear off my cheek.

"Thank you," I said blushing. He jumped up suddenly.

"Elsa! I have a brilliant idea!" he cried out, I nodded all ears. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

"All my life I've avoided such a question." I said

"Well? Would you like a little fun?" He said with a wide grin spreading like a disease onto his face, it was beautiful. The most beautiful mess I have ever made was jumping up and down right in front of me.

"Yes!" I said, he grabbed my hand and we ran through the castle, giggling like children.

"Chocolate first!" he exclaimed, I nodded. After gathering our stash we ran into the frozen garden.

"I think it should be a snow woman" he whispered

"Olaf would appreciate that," I giggled

"Olaf?"

"Another creation of mine," I said, he smiled and we made the most beautiful snow woman we had ever seen.

"I forgot to ask," I said when we stood back from the masterpiece snow woman. "What's your name?" he bowed his head softly

"Jack Frost, guardian of the snow."

**SOrry to barge in but Jelsa is like my favorite ship... Ever... Tis my OTP **


	3. Chapter 3: Two curses, one frozen sister

The next day Jack and I arranged the meeting of the two figurines of snow.

"Olaf meet Jack and this.." I paused giving our new snowwoman a chance to prepare herself, "is Olga who loves warm kisses."

Olaf's mouth came unattached from his snow like features, which I didn't know could happen until now. The two of them were instantly cuddling and assembling each other's snowy limbs. Which I found alarmingly cute and disturbing.

"Hey Elsaaaa!" my white haired creation yelled in the process of making a snow angel.

"Yeah?" I called back,

"I've seen a lot of snow angels but by far you're the most gorgeous!" He shrieked, giving me a wink and a smirk. My heart beat increased and a rain of snow came from above. Jack looked up in awe and then looked at me.

"Blondie are you doing this? It's gorgeous." I smiled and looked at the little ice-covered kingdom of Arendalle.

"A lot of people are suffering because of me, Jack... Especially my sister" I whispered, he ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"You have a sister! Show her to me! I bet you're prettier than her" he said, winking. A tear fell down my face but it instantly froze of my cheek, I presume it looked like an ice speck on my face because Jack didn't notice. I took his hand and led him to my beautiful Anna, who I will never ever be prettier than.

Kristoff was kneeling next to her, crying perhaps. Jack walked up to Anna and cupped her face, tightly shutting his eyes. Kristoff looked up at Jack in surprise and anger.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" He yelled into Jack's ear, Jack stepped away from her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I am so sorry Anna, I am sure she didn't mean it. Kristoff loves you too." Jack whispered to her, I stared at Kristoff in bewilderment and he did the same back.

"Can you hear her?!" Kristoff said putting his ear to Anna's heart but then he sighed sadly.

"Her heart still isn't beating, I check every day."

"You must love her a lot," Jack said

"Who are you even?" Kristoff asked

"Jack Frost, Elsa's..." he looked at me with a questioning eyebrow

"Friend" I said firmly, did Jack's face just drop?! Surely not...

"You can still save your sister, obviously you froze her heart by the type of ice that she is surrounded in and I believe she is ice so we can't exactly use a pickaxe. What has been done cannot be reversed so easy, the trolls can't help you because they don't know ice magic at all. Seriously they are pathetic." Jack said with absolute confidence

"Wait, how do you know about the trolls..?" I asked

"I looked through Anna's memories to catch up with the storyline... So many closed doors throughout her childhood, not quite sure what it means." My heart broke at the word door, such simple things can scream out the most pain.

"It doesn't matter; I need some time to think, alone." I whispered

"Oh yes go and freeze another kingdom and freeze someone else's love! Yeah Elsa go do that." Kristoff screamed, I flinched. Ice sprayed in spikes out of my hands, oh no oh no not again.

"Look what it's doing to me, Kristoff!" I shrieked "I can't contain this stuff anymore, this is pain, and this is misery! Do you know why my sister was alone all the time? Because I was protecting her from me! Don't EVER say I didn't try." Jack and Kristoff stood in shock, I can't stand people anymore and so I ran. I ran away once again, back to my mountain paradise where the curse of snow is a lesser burden.

"Elsa!" I heard Jack call from behind me; no I can't conceal this anymore. I left a trail of spikes behind me. Maybe that will get him away from my monstrosity.

"Oh no you don't!" he screamed, running right next to me, I tripped over and fell, immersed in snow I pulled my head out, staring at him as he sat crossed legged in front of me.

"How did you-" I was cut off because suddenly the wind took him up into the air and he flew... He flies! When he landed he offered me a hand up but I didn't take it.

"Elsa why are you doing this?" he asked

"You don't understand what I have inside of me" I screamed out

"Oh that feeling of uncontrollable fear of losing everything inside and when you do it turns out to be snow? Oh yes definitely not." He said, my eyes widened

"Why didn't you pick up on the fact that I could read your frozen sister's memories?" he said looking clearly annoyed.

"I am made of YOU; I apparently am just an experiment to you? Is this a joke? Because I am not laughing, Elsa" he produced wisps of ice which froze into icicles and stabbed the ground beneath him.

"I am just a little boy Anna, aren't I? I am just a play thing? Oh and if you think you made a mistake, you can't scratch me away from your sight, sweetie." He mocked, "Remember your spell."

I looked at him and I was bursting with sadness, anger and some strange feeling I have never felt before, it felt quite close to loneliness but stronger and warmer. I got up slowly and walked towards him and we both stood their staring at each other intensely. I didn't know if he was angry but if he isn't, he will be now.

I pushed myself onto him and placed my lips on his, thrill pumped through my veins. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist, he was kissing me back! My first kiss! It was quite an awkward one but it was so foreign and blissful as his lips pushed hard onto mine. I pulled away from him in fear that I might be eating his face, he stared at my curiously

"So you think pushing me away is going to be easier if you kiss me?" his words were slightly stuttered, I think I've stunned him. That thought made me smile slightly, he cocked his head and I giggled at his wonderful face.

"Blondie?"

"Yes?"

"You are incredibly beautiful, did I forget to tell you?" his voice sung to me like a thousand angels, my ears were having the time of their lives, whilst my cheeks were burning.

"Thank you Jack" I mumbled, he lifted my chin with his fingertips.

"No seriously, have you ever looked at yourself properly?" he whispered

"No, too busy freezing and destroying everything," the ground beneath me began to grow thick with ice.

"hey hey hey! None of that, you're with me, it's okay Elsa please." He put me in a warm embrace, his shirt began to freeze but he didn't shiver, it's nice to know someone doesn't shiver at my touch.

We probably stood there for hours in the snow; I did notice some of the snow melting. I didn't quite know what to think of it so I ignored it.

"Anna's memory showed an ice palace," his voice muffled in my hair. "Show me."

"As long as you fly me there," I whispered back,

"Too dangerous" he replied

"I love dangerous"

"Elsa, please" I pulled away from him

"Jack, please" I gave him the best puppy dog face I could muster.

He sighed and grabbed a random wooden stick from the ground; it had a curl on the top end. It looked almost crafted but still natural.

"Grab this and hold on tight princess" he smirked

"Queen" I corrected him, gripping tightly onto the staff.


End file.
